There are known today amusement devices comprising balls filled with water, some of which have glitter in the liquid. See e.g., co-pending application Ser. No. 12/300,626, filed on Nov. 12, 2008, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, and Water Bouncer balls, made and sold by Maui Toys®. However, the known balls have a problem that arises if the ball is kept too long in the sunlight, because of their smooth surface and the water contained within the ball. The water in the ball acts as a magnifier of the light passing through the surface of the ball and the water, and heats the surface under the ball to an unacceptable level.